EENE: Return to Peach Creek
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: 15 years after Big Picture Show, The Eds, The Kankers, and everyone else are called back to the Cul-Dee-Sac by a mysterious letter. Who sent it? And what awaits them? Rated T. May change to M later
1. Chapter 1

**EENE: Return to Peach Creek**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

 **Chapter 1: Edd**

"And that class concludes our lesson for today. I expect to see you all first thing tomorrow morning." As his students disbanded, Eddward picked up his own belongings and left after them. Being a professor at Yale university wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure it was the career of his dreams but time and time again, Eddward felt himself missing the good ol days at the Cul-Dee-Sac.

Eddward had grown up surprisingly well. He still had his weak physique but more than made up for it with his intellect. He still wore his hat has he had become accustomed to it. He breezed through collage and after fumbling for a career, decided that his talents would be best put to use molding young minds. He was accepted into Yale and gained quite the reputation as a great teacher. All in all, it was a good life Eddward was leading. But still, what he wouldn't give to see his two childhood friends again.

As he entered his home, he was greeted by his wife, Marie. It amazed Eddward that the girl who tormented his adolescence became his wife. Everything changed in high school. Eddward and Marie fell in love and got married soon after high school. Although there was some turbulence every now and then, it was a happy marriage.

"Hi honey!" Marie said. "How was the class?"

"I'm hard-pressed to say it went well although Tyler Milton has been acting up again." Eddward said has he hung up his coat. "How was Marion today?"

"Well it took all day but I finally put her too sl-

"Daddy!"

Without warning, a little girl with raven hair and a grey dress pounced on Eddward, knocking him to the ground.

"Marion! Get off your father this instant!" Marie shouted. Maryann pouted but obeyed her mother, allowing Eddward to dust himself off. He then scooped the little girl in his arms.

"It's quite alright Marie." He said. "Marion's painful affections are one of the two experiences I look forward to every day."

"Really?" Marie asked. "What's the other one?"

"Seeing you." Eddward got up and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"By the way, Something interesting came into the mail today." Marie presented Eddward with a sliver envelope. Curious, Eddward put Marion down and took the letter. Inside was a green note with purple ink. It read:

 _Dear Eddward, You may not remember me but I am an old friend in need of help. If it is not of inconvenience to you, I ask of you to return to Peach Creek at ASAP. I'd hate to trouble you but I am in a dire situation. Please Help._

"Oh dear!" Eddward exclaimed. "This seems like a very important matter."

"I don't know." Marie said. "It seems a little fishy if you ask me. Is there any return address?"

"Blank as my criminal record I'm afraid."

There was silence.

"Well whatever you decide to do, I'll support it." Marie said.

Eddward thought for a while. Then smiled.

"It would be nice for Marion to see the neighborhood where we grew up." He looked down at his smiling child, then turned to Marie.

"Let's go to Peach Creek!"

 **(Consider this fanfic a apology for Simp-Eds.) Only posting this chapter for now. Get enough faves or reviews and I will continue.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rolf**

The hot sun bared down on Rolf as he harvested the last of the potatoes. After gathering the honored crops into his potato sack and strapping them to his back, The Son of a Shepard began his March home. His facial hair blowing in his face did nothing to deter the Village Leader.

During high school Rolf and his family moved back to The Old Country on the request of his dying Nana. Although the tearful farewell to his friends coupled with the death of his Nana took it's toll on Rolf, he was still determined to do what was best for the family. His luck changed the day he met Marieike, a beautiful girl with long hair as blue as Rolf's. She became his best friend in his time of need and eventually, his wife.

It just so happened that Marieike was the daughter of the Village Leader. He was a kind and just man who gave his blessings to Rolf and Marieike's marriage after Rolf had defeated him in a duel. A few years later, he became ill and passed away. Because Maireike was an only child, Rolf became the Village Leader on account of being her husband. He proved to be just as kind as Marieike's father.

As Rolf was entering his house he was greeted by the delicious smell of squid and Marieike who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Rolf, before we eat you must do something about the boys." She said. "They've ganged up on Xander again."

"Son of a gun!" Rolf said as he dropped the sack of potatoes to the ground. "These boys try my patience at every turn."

...

Xander, the youngest of Rolf's seven sons, fell to the ground with a thud.

"You don't belong here." Luis, the oldest said.

"Yeah. You cannot even lift a tree stump." said Lotte, the second youngest.

Tears formed in Xander's eyes as his brothers continued to mock him.

Luis! Giotto! Adorjan! Baptiste! Adelmo! Lotte! Xander!"

The seven sons immediately formed a line in front of their father.

"How many times must I tell you not to bully Xander. He can't help it that he is weaker than Victor Jr.'s kid!"

All of the boys giggled except for Xander who only lowered his head in shame.

"You will fish out the tractor from the muddy swamp before dinner as punishment." Rolf shouted.

Luis stepped forward. "But the tractor isn't even in the-"

Rolf grabbed his nearby tractor and threw it all the way into the nearest swamp.

"-swamp?"

"Go now or no squid for any of you!" Rolf demanded. All the boys rushed toward the swamp with Luis shooting a dirty look at Xander as he went. Rolf kneeled down and put a hand on Xander's shoulder

"Xander. How many times have I told you not to leave your mother's side?" Xander, with tears in his face, angrily pushed Rolf's hand away. "How am I supposed to get any stronger if I don't try to!" He cried out.

"One day! My son! One day! Now wash up for dinner" Xander lowered his head again and walked toward the house."

* * *

After dinner, the boys helped with the dishes and went to bed. Rolf sat in his rocking chair, smoking his pipe while Marieike was knitting a new petticoat.

"I'm very worried about Xander." She said. "He's not growing up like the other boys."

"He will get his strength some day." Rolf assured her.

"I know but I still wish that-"

All of a sudden their was a crash in the window as a green bottle fell into the living room.

"A letter!" Marieike shouted.

Rolf picked up the bottle, broke it, and read the letter within.

"Son of a Gun!" He shouted.

"What is it my love?" Marieike said fearfully.

"Someone from the Creek of Peaches needs my help. Maybe Kevin or one of the Ed-boys?"

"Do you want me to get the boys?" Marieike asked.

"Yes and while your at it, alert the Village Idiot that he's going to take my place." Rolf up the letter and held it up shouting, "Rolf is returning to the Cul-De-Sac!"

 **(I'll try to update every few days but no promises.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kevin**

"One more turn and...Done!"

A squirt of oil dripped on Kevin's face but he didn't mind. He got up and looked at the newly fixed motorcycle with pride. As he wiped the oil of of his face, he pondered just how much he loved his job. Kevin was still as strong as he was in Jr. High and just as hot-headed. He had subtle growing out of his chin that he hoped would one day find life as a full blown beard. He wore hunter camouflage and a bright orange hat. Kevin also wore shades very often.

As that was the last bike for the day, Kevin closed up shop and rode home on his prized possession; His flame-decored motorcycle, recycled from the parts of his childhood bike that the Kanker sisters destroyed long ago.

In 15 minutes he made it to his home, a white run-down two-story building. He stepped inside and could smell dinner cooking. To his disappointment, it looked as if they were having meatloaf again. It wasn't that Nazz's meatloaf didn't taste good but having it over and over and over again was beginning to make Kevin appreciate it less and less.

Nazz was sitting in the living room watching television. Her good looks mostly remained unchanged with the exception of eyebags and worry lines. Her belly was swollen with what in a few months will be her first child. As it was nighttime, she was simply wearing a white nightgown.

"Hey babe!" Kevin announced his presence.

"Hi honey." Nazz without much emotion in her voice,

Kevin noticed her monotone tone. "Hey is something wrong?"

"No." She said. "Just bored is all."

"Okay." Kevin took off his coat and went into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"There was a letter from Peach Creek in the mail today." Nazz said. "I thought you might want to read it so I put it on the table."

Kevin looked from the fridge to the table and sure enough, there was a white envelope. He opened it and read the letter. "Sounds like a scam from those damn eds." He thought to himself as he tossed the letter in the trash.

"What did the letter say?" Nazz called out.

"It was just junk mail." Kevin said as he made his way into the living room, beer in hand. He sat next to Nazz and put a hand on her shoulder. "So meatloaf again?"

"Stick with what you know. That's what my mom used to say." Nazz lowered the volume on the TV. "Kevin. We need to talk."

"About what sweetie?" Kevin took a sip of his beer.

Nazz paused for a moment and said. "Your father called again."

There was silence. Kevin gripped his beer hard enough to bend it. Rage was pouring out from him.

"Let me guess? He's still bugging me about that job at the jawbreaker factory? Man, he thinks that just because he's C.E.O now that he can boss me around like hs damn slugs."

"He's not bossing you around. He's offering you a job that pays enough to actually live off of!" Nazz shouted.

"My job pays just fine!" Kevin shouted.

"$1000 a week is not gonna be enough to feed our child! Why do you care more about those stupid bikes than me!"

"I don't have to take this!" And with that Kevin stormed out of the house, leaving Nazz to weep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ed**

The woman ran from the jellyfish-like monster as her bikini hung loosely on her body. She tripped and fell, turning her head just in time to see the monster closing in on her. As it wrapped it's pink stingers around her, she screamed out her last...

"Annnd Cut!"

The man climbed out of his monster costume and headed to the craft table while the women took out a cigarette.

"Great work people! "Attack of the Killer Jellyfish" is sure to be a hit." The director walked up the man at the craft table who was gorging himself on gravy.

"And it's all thanks to you, Monster Ed!" He gleefully shouted.

Ed looked up from his gravy, a child like innocence in his eyes. "Just doing my job Mr. Anchovies!"

"It's Antonucci." The director smiled. "Keep up the good work."

Ed's love of horror and sci-fi led on the path to an B-Movie actor, mostly playing as a slasher or monster. He became very famous in the horror community, at some point even being called "this generation's Christopher Lee." Ed was still simple-minded and when he wasn't gorging himself on gravy or buttered toast or on the set, he was reading his favorite comics.

Ed was very muscular and had reddish-brown curly hair on top of his head. He still had B.O but it wasn't nearly as bad as when he was younger as he had somwwhat conquered his fear of soap.

He had his wife to think for that.

Ed headed toward his trailer, his shift done for the day. He stepped inside and was greeted with the delicious smell of burgers and fries. He peeked into the kitchen and and saw his wife May cooking supper.

"Hiya Big Ed." She greeted. "I made you your second favorite."

"Thank you ma'am." Ed planted a big kiss on May's cheek and sat down as she served him a plate.

"How's that movie coming?"

"Great! Mr. Antonicci said the movie is sure to be a bloodsucker!"

"I think he meant blockbuster ,Big Ed." May laughed. Before the couple's banter could continue, there was a knock on the trailer door.

"Mail call for Monster Ed." The mailman called.

"I'll get it sweetie. You just keep eating." May left to answer the door while Ed inhaled his food like a vacuum. When May came back, she was holding a single letter in her hand which she opened and read.

"By golly Big Ed." May exclaimed. "You need to read this." May handed Ed the letter. After reading trough it as much as he could, Ed was able to get the gist of it."

"Eddy and Double-D need my help!" Ed shouted.

"How do you know it's them?" May asked.

"I can sense it. Ed must help his friends!"

"But Ed, the movie."

All of a sudden, Mr. Antonicci barged in." Bad news Monster Ed. Sanitarium just cut our funding. The movie's cancelled until further notice. Don't worry. Your next paycheck's still on the way but your gonna have to find something to keep you occupied in the mean time. Good luck with that!" And with that Antonicci slammed the door shut.

Ed and May just looked at each in a confused stare.

"Well that was convenient...i guess.

Ed and May decided that they need to at least check out the letter's claim and prepared to leave. As they were driving to the airport. Ed asked May a question he had been asking constantly for a while.

"Is there a bun in the oven?"

"No Ed." May said sadly.

"I'm sorry May. I know how much you don't like that question."

May caressed Ed's cheek. "Don't be sorry Big Ed. They'll be one in the oven soon. We can't stop trying."

May then rested her head on Ed's shoulder as they neared the airport in the light of the setting sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Johnny**

Dr. Woods was tired. He was always tired. But with the kind of patient he had, that was to be expected. He was making his way into his office to do the paperwork that would finalize this patient's transfer. He entered the office and took the patient's file from his desk.

"Name: Johnny." The last name was blackend out.

"Brought in after having a mental breakdown in High school. Insist that a piece of wood he named "Plank" is "missing" and needs to be found. Suffers from  
paranoia and megalomania."

Woods sighed and left the office to make some coffee. He entered the break room to see his secretary already fixing up a cup for him.

" Dr. Woods!" She greeted as she handed him the cup. "I presume you came in for this?"

"Yes. Thank you Lisa." Woods took an uneasy sip from the cup.

"Getting the paperwork done for 2x4's transfer huh?" Lisa asked

"Indeed." Woods confirmed. "I've done everything I can for him but it's time to call it quits and hand him over to a higher power."

"You mean a bigger sanitarium right?"

"Indeed." Woods took another sip."

Suddenly, a loud alarm began blaring, startling both Woods and Lisa.

Woods ran out of the room and down the hallway with a terrified orderly was running towards him.

"What happened!?" Woods demanded.

"It's 2x4!" The orderly screamed. "He escaped!"

"Dear God!" Woods exclaimed. He ran to the holding room were 2x4 was supposed to be held and sure enough, he was gone. In his place was a sheet of paper which Woods picked up and read.

"Dr. Woods!" Lisa ran up to him, out of breath. "What happened?"

"Call the police." Dr. Woods said. "2x4 is returning to Peach Creek!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nazz**

The fight had ended two hours ago but there was still no sign of Kevin coming home, Nazz had since been gorging herself on ice cream as she always did when she was upset. She knew it was bad for the baby but she couldn't help herself. Kevin was most likely drinking at a bar somewhere as he always was.

"Where did it all go wrong?" Nazz wondered.

Nazz's high school life was much better. She was popular and head of the cheer squad. This, of course, meant she had her pick of boys. First, she dated Johnny out of pity but had to break up with him after his mental breakdown. Then she ended up dating the Eds. Eddy, Double D. and even Ed.

Eddy was sweet but a little self centered as well as hot-tempered. It didn't last long.

Double D was extremely smart and kind but he was also a clean freak and sometimes his intelligence was just too much for Nazz. It lasted the longest out of any of her relationships with the Eds, lasting almost an year.

Finally, there was Ed. He was kind and very strong but lacked smarts or a sense of hygiene. It lasted but a week.

When Nazz finally dated Kevin during their Junior year, it seemed like she had found the perfect man. That Kevin had matured from his preteen days. But that was sadly not the case. And worse, it took until they were married for her to realize that.

Kevin insisted on working at the bike shop despite all the new expenses the couple now faced. The job did pay enough to get by but barely.

And then came the day when Nazz found out she was pregnant. At first, it was a moment of joy for both her and Kevin. But as they started to talk about what arrangements and sacrifices they would have to make for the child, he wouldn't hear it, even when his father, now the owner of the jawbreaker factory he worked at, offered him a job. All Kevin seemed to care about was that stupid bike shop.

Nazz tried to scoop out another spoonful of Rocky Road only to end up with an empty spoon. She had run out of ice cream. She sighed heavily and got up to throw away the empty tub. As she made her way back to the living room, she noticed the unopened letter she got today. Curious, she decided to read it.

"So someone back in Peach Creek needs our help?" Nazz pondered.

...

Kevin had returned from the bar, a little drunk but still able to realize that he needed to apologize. Throwing his near-empty beer bottle away from himself, he fumbled with the lock and entered the house.

"Babe?" He called out. "Babe? You here?"

No response.

"I'm"hic" I'm sorry babe. We can talk about it in the morning."

Still no reponse.

"Come on "hic babe. I said I'm sorry." Kevin couldn't support his own weight anymore and fell down, knocking some things off the table as he did so. One of them was the opened letter which landed on Kevin's face. He read it without really meaning to.

"Oh shit." Kevin realized after reading it. "I think I know what happened."


End file.
